Trapped Wolves
by iwaseatingthosebeans
Summary: Well shit. I tried my fucking best. Daniel. I wish I could have done more to protect you. I wish your last weeks on this earth weren't a living hell. I wish I could have given you more time with dad... A darker LIS1xLIS2 crossover told from the perspective of Sean. Superpowers, Max and Chloe kicking ass, and a tiny dash of Pricefield.


I guess this is as far as we go.  
Well shit. I tried my fucking best. Daniel. I wish I could have done more to protect you.  
I wish your last weeks on this earth weren't a living hell. I wish I could have given you more time with dad.

I wish I had told dad I loved him one last time.  
I wish I had hugged Lyla one more time. Told her how I felt.  
Good times gone like smoke. Feels like a damn lifetime ago.

Sean popped the magazine out of his pistol he had lifted off of a dead trooper back in Oregon and checked the ammo. 12 shots left. The gun felt so small and weak in his shaking hands.

If I'm going out, I'm going out fighting.

"You're surrounded! We've blocked every road around for a hundred miles! Surrender your brother and we'll spare you both."

Fuck that. We're wanted terrorists. I know what happens to terrorists around here. Never mind what they would do to Daniel.

Sean looked over at Daniel. He could see where the blood had dried on Daniel's leg. His arm looked broken and he wasn't moving except for the uneven rise and fall of his chest.  
Unconscious, injured but alive.

I'm so sorry Daniel. I tried my best.

A tear traced its way down Sean's cheek. Fuck this.

"Last chance to surrender!" Screamed the officer behind the barricade.  
Sean could see the red beams of laser sights tracing through the pouring rain. Only the upended car between Sean, Daniel, and the barricade kept them alive.

The car was getting warmer and warmer to the touch. It was on fire.  
Sean had been driving. A lucky shot had taken out a rear tire and the car had crashed. Crashed hard. Now it was the only thing between them and the hungry guns of the soldiers.

Flashlights arced out through the blurring rain as the soldiers advanced cautiously. They were scared. They had seen what the two brothers were capable of.

Sean peered over the edge of the car. The soldiers would flank and he would be dead. His best chance was to try and pick a few of them off before they could get too close.  
Try and buy some time for... something.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Sean could suddenly hear his own pulse hammering in his ears.  
Between one heartbeat and the next, time seemed to bend and slow.  
Colors seemed too bright and everything stood out in stark detail.  
He could count the individual raindrops and see the glint on the soldier's rifles as they advanced.

Suddenly there was a rippling cracking sound like concrete snapping and a burst of force. Sean was flung backward and he landed on his back, stars dancing in his vision.

Three women had appeared like ghosts standing between him and the soldiers who had all been knocked to the ground. Time was still frozen giving Sean all the time in the world to stare at them.

One was tall and lanky with strong, wiry limbs and a beanie pulled low over short blue locks. She wore jeans and a brown jacket and stood like a boxer waiting to throw the first punch. The other two were shorter brunettes. One of the brunettes had a shaky hand extended towards the soldiers and seemed to be focusing. She wore a gray sweatshirt and jeans and had her face turned entirely away from Sean.  
The other brunette wore a thick jacket and a small chain which flashed silver around her neck.

What the hell...

Two of the newcomers looked around while the third continued to focus on the downed soldiers. The soldiers didn't seem to be moving. And...  
The rain had stopped. Not like the drops had stopped coming down. But like they were frozen in place.

The brunette wearing the necklace gave a sharp cry as she saw Sean.  
The blue haired girl stared for a second and then they both rushed over.  
Sean managed to sit up into a shaky crouch.  
"We're here to help. We've been following your progress and we're just like your brother. Now... we need to get moving."

The girl with the blue hair and the beanie. For some reason, she struck Sean as extremely dangerous but he didn't feel threatened by her.

"Chloe, his brother is wounded... badly." Hissed the girl with the necklace.

"Shit!" Spat the blue haired girl. Chloe. "Can you help him?"

The brunette's eyes went out of focus as she touched Daniel's forehead.  
"I can get him stable. Give me just a minute." Something very strange happened... the brunette's hand started to glow with little silver sparks where it touched Daniel's skin.  
Chloe nodded. She put a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Don't worry. We can help you. We just need to get out of here in one piece."

Sean nodded shakily.

Chloe rose and went out to the other brunette who was still standing over the soldiers. Sean could see her outstretched hand shaking as she concentrated. Her face was a mask of fear and determination as two streams of blood dropped from both nostrils.

Damn. She must have some sort of power over time...  
Little flickers of light played over the soldiers. It looked like they were trapped in jelly.

Chloe grabbed the brunette's other hand.  
"Max! Max! We need to get out of here. Can you get the car?"  
The other girl. Max. Nodded with a snarl and then she blurred...  
and seemed to phase out of existence.

As soon as she was gone, the soldiers snapped back into motion. They shouted in anger and raised their guns to aim at Chloe. Sean shouted and raised his own gun but he couldn't shoot for fear of hitting the blue haired girl who now stood between him and the soldiers.

The soldiers turned their guns on Chloe. No defenses, no fear, she faced them head on. Alone.

"Fire!"  
Gunfire tore the night apart with fire and sound. And Chloe... did nothing...

Sean watched in horror as the girl died just to buy him and Daniel a few more seconds of life.

Except she didn't die. Fire blossomed before the girl. Blue. White hot. Sean could feel the heat of it even from here. The fire seemed to wrap around Chloe like a blanket. The hell-storm of bullets disappeared into the shield of fire without hurting the girl inside.

Holy shit... Sean felt his spirits soar. Fire powers! Hell yes.

Eat that. Fuckers.

There was a throaty roar of an old engine and an old truck tore around the turn at the end of the road away from the soldiers. Sean spun around and he could see Max at the wheel her face still a mask of determination. She skidded to a stop.  
"Get in!"  
Sean looked around frantically for Daniel to find him blinking his eyes blearily. "C'mon let's go!" He grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him toward the truck.  
The both dove in followed by the brunette with the silver necklace.  
"Floor it!" Yelled the brunette.  
Max screamed in fear and defiance as she spun the truck around and tore off down the road.

An explosion lit the night behind them and Sean felt his teeth clack together. Taste of blood. He must have bitten his tongue.

"Your friend... Chloe... should we go back for her?" He panted.  
Both girls looked at each other both with expressions of concern. "We should keep going. She can handle herself."  
Sean nodded.  
"You guys have powers to?"  
The other brunette nodded.  
"All of us. I can heal. Max can bend time and Chloe is a human firework."  
"Shit!" snarled Max.  
Another pair of headlights was barreling towards them from the left.  
The oncoming car tried to ram them but Max spun the wheel and the old truck swerved wide narrowly missing a tree.  
Gunfire chattered out from the other car and Daniel whimpered as it slammed into the back of their truck with a horrible rattling noise.  
"Fuck!" Spat Max. She swerved again but the other car stayed with her and began closing the distance. The gunfire fell into a pattern of aimed controlled bursts.

This is really bad...

He squeezed Daniel.  
"Daniel." Daniel turned his face up to Sean. He was shaking with fear and exhaustion.  
"I know I told you not to use your powers... but you gotta take out that car."  
Daniel nodded and his face contorted in focus.

Max screamed as a bullet tore through the back of the truck's cab and shattered the front windshield. Sean could see where flying glass cut a line of blood across Max's cheek.

Daniel's eyes squeezed shut. Tuning out the world. Just like they had practiced so many times.

He exhaled quietly...

The air thrummed like the string of a guitar and suddenly there was a horrible wrenching noise. Metal tearing on metal and the enemy car flipped up on end like it had hit a telephone pole. It flipped over once and then slammed down onto its roof with an explosively loud shattering of glass. The gunfire ceased immediately.

"Hell yes." Wheezed Sean. Daniel offered him a weak but triumphant smile.  
Max smiled fiercely.

"Max you're bleeding." the other brunette pressed a hand against Max's side. Max hissed in pain.  
Sean could see where blood had soaked the side of Max's sweatshirt.

"I'm fine." Max grated through pressed teeth. She pushed the other girl's hand away.

"Bullshit. You're just in shock." The other girl replied gently. She laid both hands on Max's side and the wounded girl's breath went out of her in an audible whoosh.  
Max's face was very pale.

"Do it."  
A gentle blue glow flowed from the wound.  
Max hissed again in pain.

I guess she said she could heal... man that is an amazing power.  
Maybe that means...

He looked down to check on Daniel. His arm no longer looked broken...  
but he looked so exhausted he could barely sit up. Good. Daniel will be ok if we make it out of this alive.

He turned to look at Max.  
Max's hair was plastered to her forehead by the rain and her face was streaked with soot and grime. Her cheekbones stood out sharply and her face was set in a snarl of pain and determination.

Max is... beautiful...  
She looks a lot like how I imagined Lyla would have looked when she was older.

He looked at the other brunette who's name he still didn't know. She sat with a look of concentration as she worked slowly on Max's side.  
Her hair was long and done up in a bun and a small silver necklace hung around her neck. Sean could make out the form of a small cross.

"Guys... up ahead!" Snapped Max.  
Sean's eyes snapped forward where could see the headlights of two parked cars blocking the road.  
Fuck. The barricades.

Both sides of the road were densely forested. No way around.

Sean looked down at Daniel.

Shit... he's about to pass out again. He's been pushing way to hard and I don't even want to think about what overusing his power will do to him.  
No other way.  
I'm sorry Daniel... I hope this doesn't hurt you.

Sean shook Daniel gently. "Time to bring the thunder hermano. We need you one last time." Daniel's eyes focused blearily on the cars ahead and he nodded.

Sean could hear the shouts as the men in the cars saw Max's truck rushing towards them. They were trained soldiers and they reacted like lightning. Gunfire erupted from the two cars and the old truck shuddered as its frame took multiple heavy impacts.

Military grade armor piercing rounds.  
Fuck.

Daniel raised a hand. Sean saw all of the rage pass over his face. The living hell that their life had become since...

Since losing their dad.  
Non stop running. Never sleeping soundly. The nightmares. The killing to protect themselves. To survive.  
You never know what alone really is until the whole world is hunting you.

Daniel screamed out his defiance into the rain. His thin voice raised in rage and hate against his tormentors... and the night came apart in noise. A rippling wave of force tore a jagged trench in the road lancing out from the old truck and snarling towards the two parked cars.

This one is for dad you fuckers.

The soldiers screamed and one of them dove out of the window as the bolt of force impacted.

The two cars were smashed flat against the ground glass exploding outward in a fountain of sparks. It sounded like a car crash only ten times louder and more earth shaking. The results looked like something that had been smashed in a junk yard.

"Yes!" Daniel coughed and then sagged unconscious against Sean.  
Exhausted. Spent.

Way to go hermano. You killed it.

The truck roared forward and crashed over the hood of one of the smashed cars with more sounds of crushing glass.  
Everyone stuffed into the cab was knocked around and Max let out a small cry of pain.  
The other girl hissed and her look of concentration intensified.

"I think we made it Kate." breathed Max.  
"That was the last blockade between us and the highway."

The other girl. Kate. visibility relaxed a little. Her hands were still glowing softly against Max's wounded side.

There was a deep rumble of an explosion in distance behind them.  
"Chloe." Max's voice sounded proud.. and exhausted.  
"My angel is still out there kicking ass."  
"How will she catch up to us?" Asked Sean.

I really hope none of these amazing people die because of me.

The two girls exchanged fierce but exhausted grins. "You ever read Fantastic Four?"  
"Flame on." Mumbled Daniel sleepily from Sean's lap.  
Max let out a raspy laugh.

There was another boom of thunder behind them but closer this time.  
Then a crackling noise like the aftermath of a firework.

Sean looked out the back of the cab to see a blazing comet traveling behind them along the road.

Holy shit...

It was Chloe. It looked like she was running along the road but her steps kicked up little puffs of fire as she moved much faster than any normal human could. The air behind her glowed orange as she left a corona of sparks in her wake.

That is so fucking cool...  
Man I wish I could do something like that...

Kate laughed at Sean's expression. "Yeah it's pretty cool what our girl can do."

Chloe sped up to match pace with the truck and she flashed them a huge grin.

She's like a crossover between The Human Torch and The Flash...  
Pretty sure she's copyright infringing on at least one superhero...

Damn. She's so fast...  
Wow… I wonder how long these girls have been fighting together like this? They seem really coordinated.

They drove for another 10 minutes. Chloe kept pace slightly behind them.

"I think we're good." Kate sighed quietly. Max nodded and they pulled over.  
"How's your side feel?" Asked Kate.  
Max stretched experimentally.  
"Much better. Thank you so much." She took her hand off of the steering wheel to squeeze Kate's.  
Kate smiled.

The two girls got out of the truck. Sean would have joined them but Daniel was passed out on his lap and wasn't going anywhere.

The ground rumbled as Chloe skidded to a stop with a huge grin. The blue fire around her flickered and died leaving a scorched trail in her wake.

Max hurtled forward with a cry of relief and threw herself on the taller girl. They embraced like the world was ending. Sean could practically feel the air thrumming with their need to be close to each other after such an intense few minutes.

Wow... uh I've never seen anyone hardcore in love like that...

They whispered together for a long minute and then they returned to the truck holding hands.

"We can't stay here. They'll be following us."  
Max looked at Sean.  
"I'm going to use my powers to speed us up. It will feel weird but you're in no danger."  
Sean nodded.

Chloe jumped in the back of the truck and everyone else got back into the cab. Max floored the accelerator and as the truck picked up speed, sounds began to blur.

Sean noticed the world around them rushing by a little to fast. They passed another car on the road but it was slowed to a crawl. The people inside looked like wax figures. Frozen in time.

He looked over at Max. Her expression was calm and her eyes were far away. Her fingers dancing in small movements on the steering wheel.

The sounds around them changed from normal night time to…

well it sounds honestly like we're driving through a river.  
It's actually... really relaxing.

Sean looked down at Daniel. Breathing. Safe. No obvious harm. We did good.

Fuck I'm exhausted.

"You can sleep if you want." Max murmured. "We'll be on the road for another few hours. Don't worry. No one can hurt us like this."

"Where are we going?" Whispered Sean.

"I have a safe house further down the coast. I'm guessing you guys were trying to escape across the border?"  
Sean nodded.

Max's expression softened as she looked at the two brothers.  
"You've been through so much."  
Sean nodded again.

"Where did you guys learn to use your powers like that?" He whispered.  
Max's mouth curved upward into a small smile.  
"A good teacher. You might even get to meet her someday."  
"So you guys are like X-men or something?"

Max laughed. "We don't have a cool spaceship ... but yeah pretty much. There's more of us out there. If we don't die doing something stupid, we find each other."

"More people with powers?"  
Max nodded.

Whoa. Daniel is going to love this.

"Do we get to meet them?"  
Max grinned.  
"Maybe... let's focus on getting safe first."

The murmuring of the tires was the last thing that Sean heard as he drifted off to sleep. It had all just been to much. Pushed to hard.  
Exhausted.  
Safe now.

He drifted off as Max drove…

* * *

 _So this is just intended to be a one shot that I might expand if people like it. I had this idea for a LIS 1 x LIS 2 crossover for a while. I'm sure I wasn't the only one wondering where Max and Chloe are during the first episode of LIS2._

As of writing this, only the first episode is out so the events of the other episodes might throw this story off.

 _I really loved the idea of Max and Chloe jumping in to save the two brothers. I figured by this time, Max and Chloe have had years to practice their abilities and connect with other possible gifted young people maybe forming a sort of ragtag superhero group. Even though Max references the X-men, I imagined the group operating more like an underground resistance with secretive leadership and a focus on hiding._

 _I know that LISep5 heavily implies that if Max uses her powers again, she'll rip another hole in the universe but I figured that in this story, she's had enough time to practice using her powers with more focus and less accidental damage._

I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
